


sa vie

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Mystic Circle [1]
Category: Golden Bomber, Jrock
Genre: Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Original Character(s), YutaShou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: Что-то странное началось с того дня, как Коске, друг Ютаки, привёз из экспедиции во Францию турмалиновый кулон. Кулон почему-то пришёлся не по душе Кирюину, хотя это всего-то красивая безделушка. Не самый весомый повод для ссоры, но они, однако же, вспыхивали, как сухая трава, стоило только Кирюину и Ютаке зацепиться. И если бы всё дело было только в кулоне... Сам Ютака чувствовал себя так, будто попал в какой-то непрекращающийся кошмар, в котором он медленно сходит с ума.* "sa vie" (фр.) — его жизнь





	1. "Истину одну преломить на две части, чтоб хватило тебе и мне..."

_«Замолчи. Бесишь»._

Только крепкие нервами люди могли ужиться бок о бок с Кирюином Шо — самым занудным человеком в мире. Лишь он один мог, не меняя снисходительного тона ни на йоту, так тошнотворно долго бубнить:

— Сними этот кулон. Он тебе не идёт.

— Отстань, — вторил ему Ютака, стягивая очередную футболку и швыряя тряпичный ком куда-то в угол. — Мне нравится.

— Он странный.

— Красивый.

— Не подходит твоему стилю.

— Отцепись.

Зелёно-розовый турмалин нежно мерцал в ярких лучах осеннего солнца, заливающих крохотную спальню. Блеск камня завораживал — Ютака искренне не понимал, почему Кирюин ополчился против безобидной безделушки. У самого-то шкатулка с бижутерией чуть не трескается от количества побрякушек.

— Прилип он к тебе, что ли? — хмурился Кирюин, стоявший в проходе спальни, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку. Он уже давно был готов к выходу и теперь только ждал, когда Ютака выберет себе футболку на день. Ответственное, однако, дело, тут нельзя просто вытащить первую попавшуюся тряпку из ящика и напялить её на себя.

_«Шумный… Надоел. Замолчи!»_

— Сними его. Пожалуйста. Не спорю, он красивый, но такое не носят с футболками. Надень хоть рубашку…

— Не хочу! — отмахнулся Ютака. Он остановил выбор на любимой зелёной футболке, на фоне которой кулон казался частью рисунка. — Прицепился… Глянь, как круто смотрится!

— Аляповато.

Каждый день одно и то же. С тех пор, как археолог Коске, друг Ютаки, привёз из экспедиции подарок с мрачной предысторией, ни одно утро не обходилось без ворчания Кирюина. Слишком уж впечатлительный. Легенда об алхимике, который заключил договор с самой Смертью, казалась Ютаке всего лишь красивой сказкой. Однако Кирюин внезапно всей душой возненавидел украшение, купленное в туристической лавке в последние часы перед вылетом из Франции обратно в Японию.

— Такое ощущение, что эта штука тебя очаровала, — заметил Кирюин, и Ютака, державший кулон в ладонях, вынырнул из своих мыслей.

— Зануда! — цокнул он языком. — Это просто подарок. Красивая подвеска с камушком. Не выдумывай.

— У меня при взгляде на неё мурашки по коже.

— Ну так и не смотри!

— Сними — и не буду смотреть.

— Отвали. Мой кулон. Хочу носить — и буду.

Это уже было дело принципа. Кирюин только и делал, что критиковал и диктовал. Это отношение набило оскомину. Уже столько лет продолжалось одно и тоже… Сплошные команды: говори это, носи то, не занимайся этим, делай так, а не иначе. Да пошло оно всё к чёрту!

— Ютака! — повысил голос Кирюин. — Ты артист. Ты обязан выглядеть прилично. Сними эту ерунду. Не позорься!

Окрики действовали на Ютаку, как сигнал к действию: защищайся, на тебя снова нападают. Он на мгновение съёживался, ожидая, что вслед на криком последует удар, а потом опрометью бросался защищать себя и своё право на свободу.

— Не ори на меня! — рявкнул Ютака и стиснул кулаки. Сначала — предупреждение, но Кирюин его, как обычно, проигнорировал.

— Хватит вести себя, как маленький ребёнок, — в голосе слышались стальные нотки, точно у дрессировщика в цирке. Того гляди достанет из-за спины кнут. — Сними кулон. Немедленно.

— Ты мне не мамочка, чтобы командовать!

Кирюин поперхнулся очередным приказом.

— Тебе бы не помешало хоть неделю пожить с моей матерью, — проговорил он медленно и негромко. От его тихого голоса волосы на голове встали дыбом.  
Ютака смотрел исподлобья.

— Что-то не замечаю, чтобы её воспитание сделало из заносчивого бревна нормального человека. Ну, чего заткнулся? — он оскалился. — Давай, скажи, что я никчёмная зверушка, которая смеет тебя не слушаться! Ты ведь это хочешь вякнуть? Это ведь, да?! — его трясло от ярости, кипевшей в жилах. Сколько можно-то?! Год за годом, день за днём ему всё напоминают и напоминают, какой он: бесполезный, упрямый, бездарный растяпа. Ютака повторял это в голове и ждал, когда ещё хоть одно унизительное слово сорвётся с губ Кирюина. Тогда можно будет…

_«…разорвать… растерзать… разломать, чтобы даже…»_

Однако Кирюин промолчал и скрылся в коридоре. Оттуда донеслись негромкие, спокойные слова:

— Оденешься — спускайся на парковку. Я буду ждать тебя в машине.

— Вали один! — крикнул Ютака вдогонку захлопнувшейся двери и добавил уже непонятно кому: — На мотоцикле поеду.

Гнев схлынул, точно и не бывало, но сердце всё колотилось, разгорячённое адреналином. Ютака уставился на своё отражение в зеркале. Щёки раскраснелись, будто после бега. Глаза блестели в возбуждении. Он победил. Последнее слово в этой схватке осталось за ним.

Удовлетворения, правда, не чувствовалось. Только что грудь распирало от жгучей ярости, а руки чесались от желания что-то разбить. Но сейчас ощущалась только пустота и горечь. Не самое приятное послевкусие от победы.

С подземной парковки выехала серебристая машина. Ютака проводил её взглядом, глядя из окна спальни. Кирюин и правда уехал один.

Стоило извиниться. Всё-таки Ютака первый начал эту глупую утреннюю ссору, в которой не было никакого смысла. Подумаешь, кулон попросили снять. Он ведь и правда не подходит под футболку…

Одного взгляда на кулон хватило, чтобы вновь поразиться его красоте. Бронзовые нити оплетали выточенный в форме овала турмалин, цвет которого плавно перетекал из нежного зелёного в пламенно розовый. Казалось, камень светился изнутри, точно средневековый мастер ухитрился заточить внутрь звезду. Нижняя часть кулона напоминала острый край сосульки и была украшена бронзовой нитью, причудливо закрученной вокруг крохотной бусины из кости.

«Это только копия _того самого_ кулона! — рассказывал взахлёб Коске, когда они с Ютакой встретились в баре. Друг сильно загорел во время экспедиции, чёрные волосы даже выгорели на кончиках. — Рассказывают, что когда-то давно один алхимик искал секрет бессмертия и однажды случайно призвал саму Смерть. Смерть выслушала его желание и заключила душу алхимика в кулон, приказав ему собрать сто душ юношей. Взамен она обещала даровать ему вечную молодость и жизнь. Кулон обнаружили рядом с телом алхимика и передали какому-то графу. Дочь графа как раз на днях выходила замуж и надела кулон на свадьбу. Однако спустя несколько месяцев она жестоко убила своего мужа, а кулон стащила кухарка… Поговаривают, что девяносто девять девушек, носивших этот кулон, все, как одна, убили своих женихов и мужей. Двести лет назад оригинальный кулон исчез, но мошенники торговали копиями, которые знатные дамы дарили соперницам. Сейчас легенда гласит, что сила кулона толкала девушек на убийство, если мужья им изменяли, поэтому туристки с удовольствием покупают копии. Они почему-то считают, что это поможет сохранить брак. Не знаю, почему, даже не спрашивай! Тебе-то что? Ты вообще парень! На мужчин проклятие не действует, так мне сказали».

Ютака не верил в проклятья, но любил таинственные и жуткие истории. В отличие от Кирюина, который, услышав пересказ легенды, вдруг нахмурился и попросил убрать кулон в шкатулку. Скептик и прагматик Кирюин Шо испугался глупой легенды, придуманной на потеху туристам! Ютака только рассмеялся в ответ на просьбу.

Сегодня он просто встал не с той ноги. Такое часто случалось, и тогда они с Кирюином обязательно ругались. Ютака ненавидел ссориться. После каждой ссоры накатывало мерзкое ощущение, что вот именно теперь — всё. И никакие извинения не помогут. Проглотив начавший набухать ком в горле, Ютака натянул джемпер — в ноябре в одной футболке всё-таки прохладно — и поспешил на парковку, где под брезентовой накидкой дожидался своего часа мотоцикл.

На студию он приехал, почти не опоздав. Кирюин беседовал с менеджером, негромко обсуждая что-то и делая пометки на нескольких листах бумаги. Разговаривать с ним сейчас, на работе — бесполезно: Кирюин придерживался чёткого принципа, что личные дела должны оставаться только личными. Он кивнул в знак приветствия, увидев Ютаку, и даже улыбнулся.

В дверях в гримёрную Ютака столкнулся с Джуном, который от неожиданности ойкнул:

— Извините, Кян-сан.

— Смотреть надо, куда прёшь, — прошипел Ютака. Неповоротливость и неуклюжесть этого бегемота раздражала порой больше, чем упрямство Кирюина и его тяга к контролю.

Джун вздёрнул подбородок и фыркнул:

— Будьте добры, не срывайте своё плохое настроение на мне.

— Это не плохое настроение. Ты меня просто бесишь.

Ютака метнул на диван свой рюкзак, ощущая, как в горле снова начинает клокотать гнев. Грёбанная работа. Тупые люди. Мерзкая погода. Холод собачий. Спасибо, что в гримёрной был обогреватель, который за считанные минуты прокалил воздух.

— Кян-сан, душно. Я выключу.

— Убери клешни! — Ютака через зеркало посмотрел на Джуна, который хотел было отключить шпаривший на всю мощность обогреватель. — Я замёрз.

— Дышать же нечем.

— Иди в коридор, там воздуха — хоть обдышись.

— Это не ваша личная гримёрная.

— А меня не ебёт.

— Фи, как грубо! — Джун наморщил нос, точно оскорблённая непристойным предложением гейша.

— «Фи, как грубо!» — передразнил его Ютака фальцетом. — Захлопнись, цаца. Не нравится — вали в комнату отдыха для стаффа.

— Что вы себе позволяете?! — Джун задохнулся от возмущения. — Я буду жаловаться на ваше поведение Кирюин-сану.

_«Манерный ублюдок… Заткнись. Оставь меня в покое!»_

Кирюин вернулся вовремя. Ровно в тот момент, когда Ютака был готов запустить в Джуна своей тяжёлой косметичкой, лишь бы только стереть высокомерное выражение с ненавистной рожи.

— Что ты делаешь?! — Кирюин встал между ними: тяжело дышавшим от ярости Ютакой и Джуном, который закрылся руками. — Прекрати немедленно.

Гнев медленно отступил. То ли голос Кирюина действовал так отрезвляюще, то ли ощущение его крепких пальцев на запястье — Ютака сделал пару глубоких вдохов и сел на место. Вроде успокоился.

— Звиняй, — буркнул он неизвестно кому. От этой вспышки гнева немного затошнило.

Кирюин мягко попросил Джуна оставить их одних. Дверь хлопнула чуть громче, чем позволяли правила приличия. Уж кто-кто, а Джун прекрасно знал, как изящно выразить своё негодование.

В комнате повисла тишина, прерываемая только шумом из коридора. Там туда-сюда сновал стафф, занимавшийся последними приготовлениями к съёмками.

Кирюин положил руки Ютаке на плечи.

— Что с тобой сегодня? Ты сам не свой.

— Извини. Отвратительное настроение.

— Это не значит, что надо срываться на всех подряд.

Ютака накрыл руки Кирюина ладонями и откинул голову назад, упёршись макушкой в тёплый живот. Его поцеловали в лоб и крепко обняли. Тепло. Хорошо. Стыдно за утреннее поведение.

— Прости за то, что было утром, — пробормотал Ютака, чувствуя, как горят щёки. — Я накричал на тебя.

Кирюин чуть покачивал его из стороны в сторону, точно баюкал.

— Всё в порядке. Не бери голову. Извинись лучше перед Джуном. Договорились?

— Ладно.

Ещё не было даже полудня, а Ютака уже чувствовал себя выбившимся из сил. Эти два внезапных приступа опустошили его, и только спокойная ласка Кирюина позволила хоть немного восстановиться. Раздражение сохранялось до самого вечера, но больше не хотелось срываться, кричать, намеренно действовать на нервы. Гнев всё ещё клокотал, но не выходил за рамки молчаливого недовольства. Кажется, за весь день Ютака только один раз повысил голос на Кенджи, который с первого раза не услышал просьбу. Больше инцидентов не было.

Всего лишь плохое настроение. Убирая вечером драгоценный кулон в шкатулку, Ютака вдруг стиснул его в ладони, поддавшись странному, почти религиозному порыву.

_«Пожалуйста, пусть завтра у меня всё будет нормально. Я больше не хочу никого ранить»._

И он был готов поклясться, что кулон в ответ два раза встрепенулся в его ладони. Едва уловимо, будто сердце маленькой птицы.


	2. "Что там за чертой? Свет чернее тьмы. Ярче света тьма..."

Юта­ка ва­лил­ся с ног от ус­та­лос­ти. День про­летел в неп­ре­рыв­ном дви­жении: то съ­ём­ка, то ре­пети­ция, то фо­тосес­сия — всё бы­ло рас­пла­ниро­вано по ми­нутам, и на от­дых в этом гра­фике от­во­дилось сов­сем нем­но­го вре­мени.

Ещё и ужин на­до го­товить. По­чему он не по­думал об этом вче­ра, ког­да не был нас­толь­ко ус­тавшим? Хо­телось спать. Хо­телось лечь в пос­тель, за­мотать­ся в оде­яло и про­валить­ся в слад­кий сон. Но нель­зя. Ки­рю­ин ско­ро вер­нётся. Го­лод­ный.

Бо­рясь с на­каты­ва­ющим сном, Юта­ка во­зил­ся в ку­хон­ном угол­ке. По те­леви­зору бор­мо­тал ноч­ной вы­пуск но­вос­тей. На пли­те ту­шились ово­щи, рас­простра­няя вок­руг ап­пе­тит­ный за­пах. Опер­шись спи­ной на хо­лодиль­ник, Юта­ка рас­се­ян­но сле­дил за но­вос­тным сю­жетом о пан­дах в ки­тай­ском зо­опар­ке и вер­тел в паль­цах лю­бимый ку­лон, сог­ре­тый за день те­лом.

Ки­рю­ин вер­нулся как обыч­но — да­леко за пол­ночь, ког­да Юта­ка, не в си­лах боль­ше бо­роть­ся со сном, ус­нул на ди­ване. По­целуй в щё­ку раз­бу­дил его.

— Я ведь го­ворил: не на­до ме­ня ждать, иди сра­зу спать, ес­ли хо­чет­ся, — с неж­ностью уп­рекнул его Ки­рю­ин. — Не из­де­вай­ся над со­бой.

— Не мо­гу не ждать, — от­махнул­ся Юта­ка. — Я вол­ну­юсь.

Ка­жет­ся, Ки­рю­ина это толь­ко за­бав­ля­ло. Он улыб­нулся в от­вет и скрыл­ся в ду­ше, где вско­ре за­шуме­ла во­да. Юта­ка пос­мотрел на се­бя, си­дев­ше­го по-преж­не­му в одеж­де, в ко­торой про­ходил весь день. Те­ло бы­ло лип­ким от по­та. За­мотав­шись с го­тов­кой, Юта­ка не на­шёл да­же чет­верти ча­са, что­бы при­нять прос­тень­кий душ, а сей­час те­ло ка­залось та­ким тя­жёлым, что не хо­тело ше­велить­ся. Пот­ре­бова­лось уси­лие для то­го, что­бы встать и раз­ло­жить ту­шёные ово­щи и раз­лить ми­со-суп по та­рел­кам. Гла­за сли­пались.

— Я то­же ус­тал, — за­метил Ки­рю­ин, ког­да вы­шел в гос­ти­ную, ды­ша чис­то­той и све­жестью. Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя гряз­ным. «Сей­час по­ем и по­мо­юсь», — ре­шил он, на­де­ясь, что пос­ле еды сон не смо­рит его в счи­тан­ные ми­нуты.

Суп по­лучил­ся вкус­ным. Ово­щи то­же уда­лись на сла­ву. Го­лод­ный Юта­ка наб­ро­сил­ся на еду, ис­то­чав­шую та­кой драз­ня­щий аро­мат. За весь день он с тру­дом на­шёл вре­мя, что­бы два ра­за нор­маль­но по­есть, но энер­гия от этой еды тра­тилась мо­мен­таль­но, сто­ило толь­ко нес­коль­ко ми­нут поп­ры­гать на сце­не.

— Ты че­го не ешь? — спро­сил он с на­битым ртом, ког­да за­метил, что Ки­рю­ин толь­ко по­ковы­рял ово­щи и вы­пил нес­коль­ко ло­жек су­па. — Нев­кусно?

— Вкус­но. Из­ви­ни, ап­пе­тита нет.

Юта­ка пот­ро­гал его лоб.

— Не го­рячий. Ап­пе­тит при­ходит во вре­мя еды. До­пей хоть суп.

— Не хо­чу. Прав­да. Шёл до­мой — уми­рал от го­лода. Сей­час спать боль­ше хо­чет­ся.

— Это те­бе от ус­та­лос­ти ка­жет­ся, что жрать не хо­чешь. Ощу­щения пе­реби­ва­ют­ся. По­это­му — ешь и не чу­ди. Я что, зря го­товил?

— Не зря. Из­ви­ни, я пой­ду, при­лягу. Не мо­гу уже…

На­вер­ное, в лю­бое дру­гое вре­мя Юта­ка бы прог­ло­тил этот от­каз. Не хо­чет че­ловек есть, та­кое слу­ча­ет­ся. Он сам иног­да ощу­щал, как во­ротит от ви­да и за­паха еды. Но се­год­ня сов­сем дру­гое. В гла­зах на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений по­тем­не­ло от вне­зап­ной вол­ны ярос­ти.

В ре­аль­ность его вер­нул звук раз­бившей­ся по­суды. Юта­ка нес­коль­ко раз мор­гнул, раз­гля­дывая че­реп­ки на по­лу, жир­ные лу­жицы су­па и куч­ки ос­тывших ово­щей. Ки­рю­ин спи­ной вжал­ся в дверь спаль­ни.

— Что ты тво­ришь?..

— Я?.. — Юта­ка пос­мотрел на свои дро­жащие ру­ки: их кон­ту­ры рас­плы­вались. — Что…

_Что он сде­лал?_

— Я съ­ем. Не злись, — Ки­рю­ин с опас­кой пог­ля­дывал на не­го, вер­нувшись об­ратно за ко­тацу, на ко­тором ос­та­лись сто­ять его чаш­ка с су­пом и та­рел­ка с ово­щами. Юта­ка раз­гля­дывал че­реп­ки, на­де­ясь, что они сей­час со­берут­ся об­ратно в по­суду.

В вис­ках и за­тыл­ке за­билась ту­пая боль, как бы­вало всег­да, ког­да Юта­ка слиш­ком ус­та­вал и поз­во­лял се­бе силь­ные эмо­ции. Хоть бы не миг­рень — вто­рой прис­туп за пос­ледние три ме­сяца он бы не вы­дер­жал.

— Я схо­жу в душ… — про­гово­рил он, всё ещё не в си­лах отор­вать взгля­да от че­реп­ков. — Схо­жу… по­том убе­ру…

Ки­рю­ин кив­нул. На спо­кой­ном, ус­та­лом ли­це от­пе­чатал­ся страх. Ко­го он ис­пу­гал­ся? Его, _Юта­ку?_

_Что он сде­лал?_   
_Это он раз­бил всё?_   
_Он на­пугал Ки­ришо?.._

Юта­ка вы­вер­нул кран с хо­лод­ной во­дой на мак­си­мум. Ко­жа мо­мен­таль­но пок­ры­лась пу­пырыш­ка­ми. Дро­жа от хо­лода и нах­лы­нув­шей па­ники, он опус­тился на пол в ду­шевой ка­бин­ке и под­ста­вил ле­дяным стру­ям ли­цо. За­боле­ет. Оп­ре­делён­но.

Хо­лод об­ла­дал спо­соб­ностью при­водить в чувс­тво. Че­рез па­ру ми­нут Юта­ка сде­лал во­ду теп­лее. Из мыс­лей ушёл ту­ман. Ду­шащая ус­та­лость прев­ра­тилась в слад­кую дре­моту.

_Он сор­вался. На­до из­ви­нить­ся._

Вот толь­ко, _что это бы­ло?_

Ког­да Юта­ка вы­шел из ду­ша, ку­та­ясь в мах­ро­вый ха­лат до по­ла. Ки­рю­ин уже приб­рался и те­перь со­бирал ос­татки ос­колков.

— Из­ви­ни. Я не знаю, что на ме­ня наш­ло, — про­бор­мо­тал Юта­ка, под­жи­мая то од­ну, то дру­гую бо­сую но­гу, ко­торые не­мели на сквоз­ня­ке. Ки­рю­ин не смот­рел на не­го.

— Иди в пос­тель. За­мёр­знешь.

— Я мо­гу ос­тать­ся на ди­ване… ес­ли те­бе страш­но…

— Ре­шай сам.

Ос­тро хо­телось теп­ла и за­щиты. На ди­ване он бу­дет в оди­ночес­тве. Вы­бор был оче­виден.

Ки­рю­ин вздрог­нул, сто­ило толь­ко Юта­ке об­нять его и при­жать­ся как мож­но креп­че.

— Прос­ти. Я не нав­ре­жу те­бе. Обе­щаю.

— Я знаю, — Ки­рю­ин вы­вер­нулся из его рук и зас­та­вил по­вер­нуть­ся на дру­гой бок, что­бы об­нять са­мому. — Спи. Ты прос­то силь­но ус­тал, по­это­му не сдер­жался. Я ни в чём те­бя не ви­ню.

В его го­лосе не бы­ло ни од­ной но­ты до­верия. Да­же эта по­за, в ко­торой Юта­ка ощу­щал се­бя ско­ван­ным, во­пила: «Я бо­юсь те­бя! Ты ди­кий зверь!»

Толь­ко лас­ко­вые, тёп­лые ру­ки, гла­див­шие грудь и жи­вот, обе­щали за­щиту и спо­кой­ствие. Ру­кам Юта­ка всег­да до­верял. По­тому и поз­во­лил се­бе про­валить­ся в сон.

*** * * * ***

Это бы­ло уже не смеш­но.  
По­жалуй, это _да­же пу­гало_ … Нас­толь­ко, что _впо­ру сой­ти с ума._  
  
Он пом­нил, как во­шёл в гри­мёр­ную. Ка­жет­ся, хо­тел уточ­нить, сколь­ко вре­мени ос­та­лось до вы­хода на пло­щад­ку. Во­шёл и зас­тыл на по­роге, уви­дев, как Ки­рю­ин сто­нет под ру­ками Джу­на.

И тог­да соз­на­ние за­волок­ло чёр­ным, бес­прог­лядным ту­маном, за пре­дела­ми ко­торо­го он, ос­лепший, слы­шал:

«Юта­ка, ра­ди бо­га, ус­по­кой­ся! Кен­джи… по­моги…» — встре­вожен­ный, ис­пу­ган­ный го­лос. Ка­жет­ся, Ки­ришо.  
Чьи-то всхли­пы. Джун?  
Тя­жёлое ды­хание на ухо. Сталь­ная хват­ка по­перёк гру­ди, так что не вздох­нуть. Бо­левой зах­ват. Кен­джи.  
«Тварь! Я убью те­бя!..» — чей-то го­лос, пол­ный от­ча­яния и ярос­ти... Та­кой зна­комый… сей­час, вот-вот вспом­нится…

Ту­ман рас­се­ял­ся. Юта­ка от­крыл гла­за.

Он ви­сел, обес­си­лен­ный, на ру­ках Кен­джи. Вы­вер­ну­тые пле­чи ны­ли. Сор­ванное гор­ло сад­ни­ло. Кос­тяшки паль­цев пуль­си­рова­ли. Сер­дце раз­ры­валось, буд­то он про­бежал ма­рафон.

Ки­рю­ин си­дел на краю ко­жано­го ди­вана: ма­лень­кий, сгор­блен­ный, дер­жа­щий в ру­ках свой пе­ренос­ной ин­га­лятор. Гу­бы бе­лые и дро­жат. Вот-вот мо­жет раз­ра­зить­ся прис­туп — Юта­ка уже на­учил­ся пре­дуга­дывать их по ед­ва за­мет­ным приз­на­кам.

— Ус­по­ко­ил­ся? — го­лос Кен­джи проз­ву­чал вне­зап­но. Юта­ка кив­нул.

— Что про­изош­ло?

Ки­рю­ин под­нял на не­го взгляд. Пе­репу­ган­ный, как лес­ной зве­рёк.

— Толь­ко не го­вори, что не пом­нишь.

Юта­ка нап­ряг па­мять. Из ту­мана про­яви­лись мут­ные кар­тинки: он с по­рога бро­са­ет­ся на Джу­на, ко­торый мас­си­ру­ет Ки­рю­ину пле­чи; Джун уво­рачи­ва­ет­ся и ос­ту­па­ет­ся — па­да­ет, за­девая вис­ком край стек­лянно­го сто­лика; Ки­рю­ин стис­ки­ва­ет его по­перёк жи­вота и пы­та­ет­ся от­теснить к сте­не… На этом вос­по­мина­ния окон­ча­тель­но то­нули в тем­но­те.

— Пой­ду к Джу­ну, — Кен­джи вы­шел из гри­мёр­ной.

На по­лу ря­дом со сто­ликом бы­ло нес­коль­ко ка­пель кро­ви. Юта­ка цап­нул нес­коль­ко сал­фе­ток и ма­шиналь­но вы­тер их.

— Я ду­мал, ты дей­стви­тель­но его убь­ёшь… — Ки­рю­ин за­дыхал­ся, каж­дое сло­во да­валось с тру­дом. Юта­ка мах­нул ру­кой на ин­га­лятор.

— Ду­май о се­бе сей­час.

Он си­дел ря­дом с Ки­рю­ином, ох­ва­тив го­лову обе­ими ру­ками и упёр­шись лок­тя­ми в ко­лени. Так бы­ло про­ще ду­мать.

Что-то про­ис­хо­дило. С ним. С его па­мятью. С его чувс­тва­ми. Он при­чинял лю­дям боль. Пу­гал их. Пу­гал са­мого се­бя, не по­нимая, что де­ла­ет. В пос­леднее вре­мя это слу­чалось всё ча­ще. Хоть бы кто объ­яс­нил…

Юта­ка стис­нул в ла­донях ку­лон, что­бы чувс­тво­вать ре­аль­ность хоть че­го-то. Тёп­лый ка­мень был ре­аль­нее че­го бы то ни бы­ло на све­те. Брон­зо­вые ни­ти вре­зались в ко­жу.

Ки­рю­ин по­ложил ла­донь ему на пле­чо: сна­чала толь­ко при­кос­нулся, точ­но опа­сал­ся, что Юта­ку сно­ва ох­ва­тит вспыш­ка гне­ва, но пос­ле уве­рен­но опус­тил свою ма­лень­кую, лёг­кую ру­ку.

—  _Она_ ведь не мо­жет вер­нуть­ся так ско­ро?

Юта­ка кис­ло ус­мехнул­ся. «Она», по­нима­ешь ли. Ки­рю­ин до смер­ти бо­ял­ся на­зывать деп­рессию сво­им име­нем. Столь­ко лет уже прош­ло с тех пор, а они всё сра­жа­ют­ся с ней, по­доз­ре­вая в каж­дом из­ме­нении нас­тро­ения худ­шее.

— Не знаю. Я уже ни­чего не знаю.

Ес­ли всё так про­дол­жится, он точ­но ко­го-ни­будь по­кале­чит. Юта­ка спря­тал ли­цо в ла­донях. Страш­но.

Ки­рю­ин нак­рыл его пле­чи ру­кой и кос­нулся гу­бами вис­ка.

— Джун все­го лишь де­лал мне мас­саж. У ме­ня све­ло пле­чи, а он был ря­дом. Меж­ду на­ми ни­чего нет и быть не мо­жет. Да и он то­же по­терял ко мне ин­те­рес. У не­го есть не­вес­та. Ты ведь по­нима­ешь?

— По­нимаю.

— Те­бе нуж­но к вра­чу. Эти вспыш­ки гне­ва и про­валы в па­мяти — не­нор­маль­ны. Сог­ла­сен?

— Да. Ки­ришо… мож­но?..

Он опус­тил го­лову Ки­рю­ину на ко­лени, как де­лал всег­да, ког­да ис­кал ус­по­ко­ения. Это дав­но не тре­бова­лось, но сей­час — осо­бый слу­чай. Сей­час бы­ло так страш­но, как не бы­вало во вре­мя еже­год­ных ре­циди­вов деп­рессии. Ки­рю­ин пе­реби­рал его во­лосы.

— Из­ви­нишь­ся пе­ред Джу­ном, лад­но?

— Он силь­но ра­нен?

— Ца­рапи­на. Но он очень ис­пу­гал­ся.

— Ты злишь­ся?

— Нет, мой хо­роший. Я не злюсь. Прос­то бес­по­ко­юсь о те­бе.

— Из­ви­ни.

Сколь­ко раз за пос­ледние два ме­сяца он про­из­нёс это трек­ля­тое «из­ви­ни»? Сколь­ко раз под­да­вал­ся гне­ву, че­го ни­ког­да за всю свою жизнь не де­лал? Всег­да ста­рал­ся ду­мать о дру­гих, всег­да был спо­кой­ным и в ме­ру эмо­ци­ональ­ным. То, что про­ис­хо­дило сей­час, он не мог кон­тро­лиро­вать. Не­воз­можность кон­тро­ля пу­гала силь­нее, чем все вспыш­ки гне­ва вмес­те взя­тые.

Он ут­кнул­ся ли­цом Ки­рю­ину в ко­лени. _Сколь­ко ещё Ки­ришо бу­дет его про­щать?_


	3. "Бьёт набат у виска, и развязка близка..."

Это был толь­ко воп­рос вре­мени, ког­да Юта­ка пе­рес­та­нет кон­тро­лиро­вать се­бя нас­толь­ко, что при­чинит боль са­мому близ­ко­му че­лове­ку. Стоя на ко­ленях ря­дом с Ки­рю­ином, ко­торый жад­но ды­шал це­литель­ным па­ром из ин­га­лято­ра, Юта­ка ду­мал: вот те­перь его точ­но не прос­тят. Та­кое прос­тить нель­зя.

В этот раз всё от­ли­чалось. Он прек­расно пом­нил всё, что де­лал. Пом­нил нас­толь­ко чёт­ко, что ста­нови­лось дур­но. Буд­то в го­лове был ста­рый про­ек­тор для слай­дов: кад­ры мед­ленно сме­няли друг дру­га, и Юта­ка ус­пе­вал рас­смот­реть каж­дую де­таль.

— Прос­ти. Умо­ляю, прос­ти ме­ня, — твер­дил он, не ос­ме­лива­ясь под­нять взгляд. Ки­рю­ин не от­ве­чал. Поп­росту не мог от­ве­тить: страх и пот­ря­сение спро­воци­рова­ли прис­туп та­кой си­лы, что каж­дый гло­ток воз­ду­ха луч­ше бы­ло тра­тить на вдох, а не на сло­ва.

Час на­зад они вновь пов­здо­рили. Ки­рю­ин уп­рекнул, что Юта­ка сов­сем за­был про свой блог, а ведь это то­же часть их ра­боты. Юта­ка от­махнул­ся: блог ему ещё год на­зад ос­то­чер­тел. За­ходить ту­да каж­дый день, как Джун, бы­ло скуч­но, а пи­сать о пов­седнев­ной ерун­де, как Кен­джи, он не ви­дел ни­како­го смыс­ла. Прош­ло гром­кое ме­роп­ри­ятие — мож­но и сде­лать за­пись, а в та­кие дни, пол­ные ре­пети­ций и осо­бо ни­кому не­из­вес­тных съ­ёмок, мож­но и от­молчать­ся.

Ки­рю­ин рас­сердил­ся.

— Ник­то от те­бя не про­сит ки­ломет­ро­вых от­чё­тов! Сфо­тог­ра­фиро­вал кош­ку на ули­це — вот те­бе и пост. На­писал: «Ви­дел се­год­ня кош­ку», — и фа­наты до­воль­ны, и ты свой долг вы­пол­нил. Не­уже­ли слож­но?!

— Слож­но! — фыр­кнул Юта­ка, сра­жа­ясь с оче­ред­ным уров­нем в иг­ре. Босс по­пал­ся осо­бен­но хит­рым и опас­ным, при­ходи­лось смот­реть в оба, что­бы вы­жить. — Да чёрт по­бери! — вы­ругал­ся он, ког­да на эк­ра­не в оче­ред­ной раз воз­никло: «Game over».

— Ты во­об­ще ме­ня слу­ша­ешь? — вспы­лил Ки­рю­ин, ко­торый тер­петь не мог, ког­да его иг­но­риро­вали. Юта­ка кив­нул на ав­то­мате.

— Слы­шу. От­стань.

— Блог — это часть тво­ей ра­боты.

— У нас Джун эту ра­боту вы­пол­ня­ет за чет­ве­рых.

— Те­бе бы у не­го по­учить­ся.

— Те­бя что-то не ус­тра­ива­ет? — Юта­ка пос­та­вил иг­ру на па­узу и под­нял взгляд на Ки­рю­ина.  
  
_«Шум­ный… шум­ный… За­мол­чи!  
На­до­ел! Раз­дра­жа­ешь! Я не дол­жен. _

_Я ни­кому ни­чего не дол­жен. Бе­сишь…_

_...зат­кнись!»_

Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул:

— Ты — са­мый ле­нивый че­ловек из всех, ко­го я толь­ко встре­чал.

— Уж прос­ти­те, ка­кой уро­дил­ся!

— На­до ме­нять­ся.

— Ко­му «на­до»?

— Ра­ди са­мого се­бя. Так и про­сидишь всю жизнь, иг­рая в ка­кие-то квад­ра­тики.

— Ме­ня ус­тра­ива­ет.

— А ме­ня — нет.

— А ме­ня не ко­лышет, что те­бя не ус­тра­ива­ет, — от­ре­зал Юта­ка и нах­ло­бучил на­уш­ни­ки, что­бы боль­ше не слы­шать бор­мо­тания Ки­рю­ина. Элек­трон­ная му­зыка иг­ры от­ре­зала его ото всех зву­ков внеш­не­го ми­ра. Вни­мани­ем сно­ва зав­ла­дел босс, ко­торо­го обя­затель­но на­до бы­ло уг­ро­бить.

Ки­рю­ин бес­це­ремон­но сор­вал на­уш­ни­ки с его го­ловы.

— Я не за­кон­чил.

— Ох­ре­нел?! — Юта­ка вско­чил, чувс­твуя, как внут­ри всё кло­кочет от гне­ва. Вер­ный приз­нак, что он вот-вот сно­ва сор­вётся. Что там го­ворил нев­ро­лог? Ус­по­ко­ить­ся. Сде­лать нес­коль­ко глу­боких вдо­хов…

_Те­ло не слу­шалось._

Юта­ка с ужа­сом ус­та­вил­ся на Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый, ши­роко рас­пахнув гла­за, по­пятил­ся на­зад. Ус­лы­шал, как со сто­роны, собс­твен­ный го­лос:

— Мне ос­то­чер­те­ли твои при­казы. Кем ты се­бя во­зом­нил, мел­кий уб­лю­док? Ду­ма­ешь, раз та­кой весь та­лан­тли­вый, так мо­жешь мной ко­ман­до­вать? Ты бы не стал тем, что ты есть, без ме­ня. Я сто­ял за тво­ей спи­ной. Я при­нимал на се­бя през­ре­ние все­го ми­ра, ко­торое пред­назна­чалось те­бе. Я на­хожусь с то­бой в рав­ных пра­вах. _Не смей. Мне. При­казы­вать._

Его ру­ка сжа­лась в ку­лак и уда­рила по по­вер­хнос­ти ко­тацу. От уда­ра све­ло всю ру­ку до лок­тя. Юта­ка был бы рад взвыть, но да­же связ­ки ему не при­над­ле­жали.

— Уй­мись. Да­вай по­гово­рим нор­маль­но, — Ки­рю­ин по­пытал­ся пред­ло­жить мир­ный ис­ход, но Юта­ка (вер­нее, его те­ло) ни­чего не хо­тел слу­шать. Он вы­тащил из джин­сов свой ре­мень.

— Ка­жет­ся, ты очень лю­бишь, ког­да те­бе де­ла­ют боль­но.

— Пе­рес­тань, ра­ди все­го свя­того.

— Я на­учу те­бя, неб­ла­годар­ную ско­тину, ме­ня ува­жать. Я зас­тавлю те­бя от­ве­тить за каж­дое твоё ос­кор­бле­ние. Я каж­дый при­каз от­пе­чатаю на тво­ей кри­вой спи­не, что­бы ни один кос­топрав не смог соб­рать эту мо­за­ику. Я за­тол­каю те­бе в глот­ку каж­дое сло­во, ко­торое раз­де­ляло нас на «та­лант» и «пос­редс­твен­ность», на «ли­дера» и «его вер­ную со­бачон­ку».

Юта­ка ви­дел, как Ки­рю­ин пы­та­ет­ся ос­та­новить его обе­зумев­шее те­ло. Ви­дел и бил­ся, пы­та­ясь вер­нуть се­бе кон­троль. Он не при­чинит боль Ки­рю­ину. Он не ра­нит его. Толь­ко не Ки­рю­ина. Луч­ше са­мому пос­тра­дать, лишь бы толь­ко не нав­ре­дить…

Ла­доням пе­реда­лась хлоп­ко­вая мяг­кость фут­болки, смяв­шей­ся под паль­ца­ми, как хруп­кие крылья ба­боч­ки. Юта­ка смот­рел на Ки­рю­ина и умо­лял: «Бе­ги. Про­шу те­бя».

И вдруг те­ло за­хохо­тало, да так, что ста­ло мер­зко от осоз­на­ния: этот хо­хот ис­торга­ет его рот.

По­том те­ло (гос­по­ди, как же боль­но, ока­зыва­ет­ся, не иметь воз­можнос­ти ос­та­новить это бе­зумие!) тол­кну­ло Ки­рю­ина с та­кой си­лой, что тот вре­зал­ся спи­ной в книж­ную пол­ку, до­вер­ху зас­тавлен­ную мел­ки­ми без­де­луш­ка­ми. Юта­ка да­же по­каза­лось, что он ус­лы­шал хруст, и взмо­лил­ся, что­бы это бы­ла од­на из по­лок, а не спи­на Ки­рю­ина.

На вер­хней пол­ке опас­но по­кач­ну­лась его ко­пил­ка в ви­де боль­шо­го Га­чапи­на, на­поло­вину на­битая мо­нет­ка­ми в сто и­ен. В тот же мо­мент Юта­ка по­лучил воз­можность са­мос­то­ятель­но сде­лать тот са­мый вдох, ко­торый хо­тел, и бро­сил­ся впе­рёд.

— Ки­ришо, ос­то­рож­но!

Ко­пил­ка про­лете­ла на рас­сто­янии во­лоса от его го­ловы и раз­ле­телась на ос­колки. Мо­неты рас­сы­пались по все­му по­лу, часть ука­тилась под ди­ван, под пол­ку, под ко­тацу и да­же под компь­ютер­ный стол. Юта­ка при­жимал Ки­рю­ина к се­бе, бо­ясь, что свер­ху мо­жет сва­лить­ся что-то ещё.

— Ю… та­ка… — вы­давил Ки­рю­ин, сла­бо ца­рапая ему спи­ну. — По... по­жалуй­ста...

Те­перь он си­дел, по­доб­рав под се­бя бо­сые но­ги, ук­ры­тый ог­ромным, мо­лоч­но-бе­лым пле­дом, и не мог на­дышать­ся ми­нераль­ным па­ром. Юта­ка си­дел у его ног, го­товый к то­му, что ему вот-вот ска­жут: «Уби­рай­ся к чёр­ту».

— Прос­ти. Прос­ти. Прос­ти, — шеп­тал он, сжи­мая ку­лаки. Всё, что про­ис­хо­дило до это­го, те­перь ка­залось пус­тя­ками по срав­не­нию с се­год­няшним прис­ту­пом. Он сде­лал боль­но Ки­рю­ину. Та­кое не про­ща­ет­ся.

На­конец, Ки­рю­ин от­ста­вил ин­га­лятор, и Юта­ка за­мер, стис­ки­вая свой тур­ма­лино­вый ку­лон в по­ис­ках хоть ка­кого-ни­будь спо­кой­ствия.

— Пос­мотри на ме­ня, — поп­ро­сил Ки­рю­ин и, ког­да Юта­ка зас­та­вил се­бя под­нять го­лову, спро­сил: — Кто ты?

— Юта­ка. Ме­ня зо­вут Юта­ка.

— Ког­да мы поз­на­коми­лись?

— В треть­ем клас­се стар­шей шко­лы.

— «На­ше» мес­то?

— Ито.

— Что это толь­ко что бы­ло?

— Я не знаю, Ки­ришо. Кля­нусь. Я не знаю.

Он при­жал­ся к лас­ко­вым ла­доням, про­тяну­тым, что­бы об­хва­тить его ли­цо, и це­ловал их, пы­та­ясь хоть нем­но­го заб­рать се­бе той бо­ли, ко­торую при­чинил. Это ведь пос­ледний ве­чер, ког­да он мо­жет быть ря­дом с Ки­рю­ином, по­это­му дол­жен за­пом­нить как мож­но луч­ше: теп­ло рук, за­пах ко­жи, звук ды­хания — его же обя­затель­но про­гонят.

— Иди ко мне. Не си­ди на по­лу.

От­че­го-то Ки­рю­ин спо­ко­ен, хо­тя сер­дце у не­го би­лось так быс­тро, как у заг­нанно­го в ло­вуш­ку зай­ца. На­вер­ня­ка, ду­мал, что Юта­ка сно­ва сор­вётся. Юта­ка за­кутал его в плед, за­щищая: от все­го ми­ра, от са­мого се­бя — и об­ни­мал, по­качи­вая. Це­ловал слип­ши­еся от по­та пря­ди и блед­ные щё­ки.

Всё пов­то­рял:

— Прос­ти ме­ня.

Ки­рю­ин не от­ве­чал. Как буд­то мог от­ве­тить хоть что-ни­будь.

_Как буд­то мог прос­тить пре­датель­ство._

*** * * * ***

Про­шёл ме­сяц.

Ме­сяц с горь­ким прив­ку­сом ле­карств, на­пол­ненный стран­ным спо­кой­стви­ем и не­ре­аль­ным, не­зас­лу­жен­ным до­вери­ем со сто­роны Ки­рю­ина. Каж­дый ве­чер на про­тяже­нии че­тырёх дол­гих не­дель Юта­ка ждал, что вер­нётся до­мой, но не смо­жет от­крыть дверь. Ждал, что Ки­рю­ин бу­дет бо­ять­ся и не поз­во­лит быть так близ­ко, как обыч­но. Ждал, что сно­ва сор­вётся, и тог­да уже не смо­жет ос­та­новить­ся, по­ка его внут­ренний де­мон не напь­ёт­ся чу­жой кро­ви.

Спус­тя ночь пос­ле то­го жут­ко­го сры­ва Юта­ка соб­рал ве­щи. Бы­ло ран­нее ут­ро, и Ки­рю­ин ещё спал. Юта­ка рас­счи­тывал уй­ти ти­хо, но за­меш­кался, не в си­лах так прос­то ра­зор­вать ту связь, ко­торая врос­ла в не­го че­рес­чур глу­боко. Он сто­ял, дер­жась за руч­ку две­ри, и уго­вари­вал се­бя: «Я дол­жен уй­ти. Пря­мо сей­час».

— Что ты де­ла­ешь? — проз­ву­чал го­лос за спи­ной. Юта­ка не обер­нулся.

— Я не хо­чу нав­ре­дить те­бе сно­ва.

Ки­рю­ин по­дошёл бли­же. В сты­лом воз­ду­хе чувс­тво­валось его тёп­лое ды­хание, ка­сав­ше­еся го­лой шеи.

— Я бес­по­ко­юсь за те­бя. Ты спра­вишь­ся один?

В этом ос­то­рож­ном воп­ро­се Юта­ка ус­лы­шал неж­ное: «Я ве­рю в твои си­лы, но сей­час те­бе нуж­на по­мощь. Я по­могу те­бе». Ки­рю­ин был прав. Ос­тавшись в оди­ночес­тве, Юта­ка толь­ко сож­рёт се­бя из­нутри.

— Что ты пред­ла­га­ешь? Ос­тать­ся? Я ведь мо­гу сор­вать­ся сно­ва.

— Мы что-ни­будь при­дума­ем. Обя­затель­но.

Юта­ка обер­нулся. Ки­рю­ин сто­ял пе­ред ним: тём­ные гла­за смот­ре­ли серь­ёз­но и уве­рен­но. Он бо­ял­ся, это чувс­тво­валось во всей его нап­ря­жён­ной по­зе, но всё же не бро­сил­ся на­утёк, ког­да Юта­ка зак­лю­чил его в роб­кие, ос­то­рож­ные объ­ятья.

— Спа­сибо.

Им сно­ва приш­лось учить­ся до­верять друг дру­гу. Воз­дух в квар­ти­ре был вяз­ким от пос­то­ян­но­го нап­ря­жения, ви­сев­ше­го в нём. Каж­дый из них ожи­дал от дру­гого уда­ра по боль­но­му мес­ту. Юта­ка вздра­гивал, сто­ило Ки­рю­ину за­гово­рить: не­из­вес­тно, ка­кое сло­во спро­воци­ру­ет вспыш­ку гне­ва. Ки­рю­ин не поз­во­лял к се­бе при­касать­ся, ес­ли не был уве­рен, что всё в по­ряд­ке. Они по кро­хот­ным ос­колкам со­бира­ли то до­верие, ко­торое Юта­ка раз­ло­мал в пыль собс­твен­ны­ми ру­ками, и оно воз­вра­щалось, пусть и мед­леннее, чем хо­телось бы.

Аг­рессия, ко­неч­но, воз­вра­щалась, но вспыш­ки гне­ва бы­ли та­кими ред­ки­ми, что Юта­ка на­учил­ся их пре­дуп­реждать. Каж­дый раз, чувс­твуя, как к гор­лу под­ка­тыва­ет глу­хое ры­чание, он ста­рал­ся спря­тать­ся: в спаль­не, в убор­ной, в заб­ро­шен­ной гри­мёр­ной, в ка­мор­ке для пер­со­нала — где угод­но, лишь бы ос­тать­ся од­но­му на­еди­не с собс­твен­ным внут­ренним де­моном. Так он мог не бо­ять­ся нав­ре­дить ко­му-то и весь гнев вып­лёски­вал толь­ко на са­мого се­бя: бро­сал­ся пле­чом на сте­ны, ца­рапал пред­плечья, про­кусы­вал до кро­ви ко­жу на ру­ках, вы­дирал во­лосы кло­ками, ду­шил се­бя длин­ной це­поч­кой ку­лона. По­том дол­го ле­жал на по­лу, тя­жело ды­ша, и ду­мал, что уже окон­ча­тель­но со­шёл с ума.

Ки­рю­ин его под­держи­вал. Уви­дев Юта­ку пос­ле прис­ту­па гне­ва, он дос­та­вал из сум­ки ле­карс­тво, об­ра­баты­вал пе­рекисью ца­рапи­ны, рас­чё­сывал рас­трё­пан­ные во­лосы и об­ни­мал — так креп­ко и на­дёж­но, что все стра­хи рас­тво­рялись в этом обе­щании за­щиты.

Их бы­ло шесть — Юта­ка точ­но пом­нил — все­го шесть вспы­шек за че­тыре не­дели. Он ни­кому не нав­ре­дил, ни­кого не ра­нил. А те нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков си­няков по все­му те­лу — су­щие ме­лочи. Воз­можно, его стран­ная бо­лезнь шла на спад, бла­года­ря ле­карс­твам и под­дер­жке Ки­рю­ина.

*** * * * ***

Ему не спа­лось. Он ле­жал, раз­гля­дывая мут­ные си­лу­эты ме­бели в тем­но­те, и при­дер­жи­вал спав­ше­го на жи­воте Ки­рю­ина за по­яс­ни­цу. Се­год­ня — вос­кре­сенье. На этой не­деле не слу­чилось ни од­ной вспыш­ки.

Юта­ка про­вёл паль­ца­ми вдоль поз­во­ноч­ни­ка: вверх и вниз, пов­то­ряя за­мет­ный из­гиб. Пе­ред гла­зами сно­ва вста­ла кар­ти­на, как Ки­рю­ин с си­лой вре­за­ет­ся спи­ной в пол­ки.

«Прос­ти», — по­винил­ся в ты­сяч­ный раз Юта­ка, кос­нувшись гу­бами пле­ча, с ко­торо­го спол­зло оде­яло. Не це­ловал: толь­ко во­дил по бе­лой ко­же и за­дер­жи­вал­ся на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений на ма­лень­кой, ед­ва за­мет­ной ро­дин­ке у ло­пат­ки.

У них всё в по­ряд­ке. Они спра­вились. Они в оче­ред­ной раз по­беди­ли.


	4. "С собственной душой встретиться изволь..."

 Фев­раль пах кровью. За­пах прес­ле­довал: он слы­шал­ся во влаж­ном воз­ду­хе го­рода, в вет­ре, иду­щем с за­пада, впу­тывал­ся в аро­маты све­жего хле­ба и на­варис­то­го буль­она. Он был вез­де и сво­дил с ума, вы­зывая не­удер­жи­мую жаж­ду.

Ста­ло ин­те­рес­но, ка­кова чу­жая кровь на вкус. Своя бы­ла со­лоно­ватой и гус­той — Юта­ка вы­лизы­вал глу­бокий по­рез на паль­це и ти­хо ур­чал от удо­воль­ствия. _Вот бы поп­ро­бовать кровь Ки­рю­ина_ … та­кую же тём­но-крас­ную, шу­мев­шую по ве­нам и ар­те­ри­ям, го­рячую… Нем­но­го, са­мую ка­пель­ку, что­бы толь­ко по­нять — от­ли­ча­ет­ся ли она по вку­су от его собс­твен­ной кро­ви.

Кро­ме это­го же­лания не бы­ло боль­ше ни­чего стран­но­го. Аг­рессия ис­чезла. Прис­ту­пы боль­ше не пов­то­рялись. Раз­ве что иног­да при­ходи­ло раз­дра­жение, с ко­торым бы­ло лег­ко спра­вить­ся толь­ко си­лой во­ли. Это уже не бо­лезнь, а прос­то пло­хое нас­тро­ение, ко­торое про­ходи­ло спус­тя не­кото­рое вре­мя.

Его вновь зах­ва­тила ка­русель ар­тисти­чес­ких буд­ней. Под­го­тов­ка к спек­таклю, ре­пети­ции к кон­цер­тно­му ту­ру, воз­ня с де­кора­ци­ями, фо­тосес­сии — при­выч­ный, в об­щем-то, на­бор ме­роп­ри­ятий. Рань­ше он ед­ва за­мечал свою де­ятель­ность, пог­ру­жен­ный в борь­бу со стра­хами. Тог­да его вы­руча­ла спо­соб­ность, вы­рабо­тан­ная ещё во вре­мя деп­рессии: он мыс­ленно раз­де­лял са­мого се­бя на «Юта­ку» и «Кян-са­на». В то вре­мя, по­ка «Юта­ка» пря­тал­ся в под­созна­нии, «Кян-сан» ус­пешно де­лал вид, что всё в по­ряд­ке. Воз­можно, имен­но по­это­му ник­то, кро­ме Ки­рю­ина, не знал, ка­кой кош­мар прес­ле­довал их весь ян­варь.

В на­чале фев­ра­ля Юта­ка вновь бро­сил­ся в объ­ятья ми­ру. Ды­шать бы­ло лег­ко, гнев боль­ше не уг­ро­жал об­ру­шить­ся вол­ной цу­нами и смес­ти его мыс­ли и чувс­тва в один бес­формен­ный, пе­рело­ман­ный ком. В ми­ре бы­ли кол­ле­ги и друзья, бы­ли зри­тели и фа­наты, в ко­торых он нуж­дался, как в глот­ке све­жего воз­ду­ха.

За­пах кро­ви при­шёл вне­зап­но. Юта­ка учу­ял его, раз­ло­мив све­жую, аро­мат­ную, ещё го­рячую дын­ную бу­лоч­ку. За­пах был сла­бым, но чёт­ким — Юта­ка нес­коль­ко раз рас­смот­рел бу­лоч­ку вок­руг и рас­ко­вырял тёп­лый мя­киш, ду­мая най­ти ис­точник. Ни­чего не бы­ло.

Он поч­ти при­вык к это­му кро­ваво­му шлей­фу, ко­торый, по­доб­но тон­ко­му шёл­ко­вому плат­ку, ук­ры­вал мир, и спи­сал по­яв­ле­ние за­паха к проб­ле­мам с обо­няни­ем. Ве­ро­ят­но, по­боч­ное дей­ствие ле­карс­тва. Ре­шив, что обя­затель­но схо­дит к вра­чу, ког­да за­кон­чится по­каз спек­такля, Юта­ка на­учил­ся не об­ра­щать осо­бого вни­мания ни на за­пах, ни на ощу­щение жаж­ды — это уже кап­ризни­чало под­созна­ние, одур­ма­нен­ное ме­дика­мен­та­ми. Прос­то по­ка не бы­ло вре­мени, что­бы ре­шить все проб­ле­мы сра­зу.

По ве­черам, мур­лы­ча от удо­воль­ствия и спо­кой­ствия, Юта­ка обыч­но рас­тя­гивал­ся под бо­ком Ки­рю­ина и од­ним гла­зом смот­рел вы­пуск но­вос­тей. Раз­го­вари­вали, об­сужда­ли, как про­шёл день, де­лились пла­нами на вы­ход­ные — всё так же, как и всег­да. Нап­ря­жение ис­чезло, так же, как и страх в гла­зах Ки­рю­ина.

— По­едем в мар­те в А­омо­ри? — пред­ло­жил од­нажды Юта­ка. Ки­рю­ин, гла­див­ший его шею, с за­дум­чи­вым ви­дом на­мотал на па­лец це­поч­ку от тур­ма­лино­вого ку­лона.

— Ду­маю, най­дём па­ру дней, что­бы про­вес­ти их вмес­те. Не обе­щаю, прав­да, что это бу­дет твой день рож­де­ния.

— Да всё рав­но! — Юта­ка при­под­нялся, что­бы по­цело­вать Ки­рю­ина в щё­ку, и улыб­нулся. — Прос­то хо­чет­ся ку­да-ни­будь съ­ез­дить и раз­ве­ять­ся.

Ки­рю­ин ско­ван­но улыб­нулся в от­вет. Ниж­няя гу­ба у не­го лоп­ну­ла и нем­но­го кро­вото­чила, и Ки­рю­ин весь ве­чер за­лизы­вал ран­ку, на­де­ясь, что к ут­ру она за­руб­цу­ет­ся. Вне­зап­но за­хоте­лось его по­цело­вать. Юта­ка нак­ло­нил­ся бли­же, что­бы слиз­нуть кро­хот­ную кап­лю кро­ви, выс­ту­пив­шую в тре­щин­ке.

— Не на­до, — Ки­рю­ин упёр­ся ему обе­ими ру­ками в пле­чи. — Боль­но.

— Из­ви­ни, — Юта­ка прик­рыл гла­за, пы­та­ясь рас­про­бовать вкус кап­ли. Со­лоно­ватая. Или слад­кая… Не­понят­но. _Слиш­ком ма­ло, на­до ещё…_

Он мор­гнул. На­важ­де­ние ис­чезло. Ки­рю­ин нас­то­рожен­но смот­рел на не­го.

— Ты че­го?

— Ни­чего. Хо­чешь чаю? Сей­час за­варю.

— Мне зе­лёный. Толь­ко не пе­редер­жи его.

Юта­ка ни­как не мог зас­та­вить се­бя прог­ло­тить слю­ну, в ко­торой рас­тво­рилась кап­ля. Всё пе­река­тывал её на язы­ке, на­де­ясь, что вку­совые ре­цеп­то­ры пой­ма­ют что-то но­вень­кое. За­кипав­ший чай­ник шу­мел. Или шу­мело у Юта­ки в ушах?

Гла­за по­дёр­ну­ло крас­ной дым­кой. Под паль­ца­ми отоз­ва­лась глад­кая по­вер­хность ру­ко­ят­ки ку­хон­но­го но­жа.

 _За­чем ему нож?_ Сде­лать се­бе бу­тер­брод, на­вер­ное. Но он не го­лоден. Он плот­но по­ужи­нал до­маш­ним ра­меном.  
  
_Чу­жая кровь слад­кая._  
_Кровь Ки­ришо. Гус­тая. Го­рячая. Слад­кая._

Это­го ма­ло. _Ему на­до ещё._

*** * * * ***

В уши вре­зал­ся прон­зи­тель­ный крик:

— Юта­ка, что ты де­ла­ешь?!

Крас­ная пе­лена спа­ла. Вис­ки на нес­коль­ко се­кунд на­лились ос­трой болью, от ко­торой сра­зу за­тош­ни­ло, а ког­да она ис­чезла, так же вне­зап­но, как и по­яви­лась, Юта­ка вновь об­рёл чёт­кость зре­ния.

Ки­рю­ин вжи­мал­ся в угол меж­ду книж­ной пол­кой и ок­ном. В гла­зах плес­кался ужас. Ши­рокий рот был при­от­крыт в ещё од­ном воп­ле, го­товом сор­вать­ся не­мед­ленно. Он об­хва­тывал се­бя ру­ками за пле­чи, за­щища­ясь. Ко­тацу пе­ревёр­ну­т, все жур­на­лы, ле­жав­шие на нём, те­перь ва­лялись в бес­по­ряд­ке на по­лу. Дик­тор по те­леви­зору буб­нил о нап­ря­жён­ной си­ту­ации в Ев­ро­пе.

Что-то бы­ло не так. Что-то ме­шалось. Юта­ка опус­тил взгляд на свои ру­ки и, вздрог­нув, вы­ронил из по­белев­ших паль­цев нож для раз­делки ры­бы. Нож с гро­хотом упал на пол.

Сер­дце за­билось в бе­шеном тем­пе. Прис­ту­пы вер­ну­лись. Он слиш­ком рас­сла­бил­ся, раз не за­метил их приб­ли­жения. Он сно­ва… _сно­ва…_

Юта­ка от­шатнул­ся на­зад и вре­зал­ся спи­ной к зак­ры­тую дверь спаль­ни. Па­ника скру­тила все внут­реннос­ти в ту­гой узел. Ес­ли бы толь­ко Ки­рю­ин не зак­ри­чал, что тог­да мог­ло слу­чить­ся? _Что бы он, Юта­ка, нат­во­рил?_

— Прос­ти… — он об­хва­тил го­лову ру­ками, бо­ясь, что та лоп­нет от нах­лы­нув­ших эмо­ций. Вис­ки и за­тылок раз­ры­вало от бо­ли. — Ра­ди бо­га, Ки­ришо… прос­ти, я не хо­тел… я не по­нимаю… я… прос­ти!

На­до бы­ло бе­жать. Не­мед­ленно, по­ка прис­туп не пов­то­рил­ся. В этот раз всё ещё серь­ёз­нее, чем бы­ло рань­ше. В этот раз он в са­мом де­ле ед­ва не убил че­лове­ка.

_Ки­ришо.  
Его Ки­ришо._

Юта­ку ша­тало, ког­да он пы­тал­ся по­пасть клю­чом в за­мок за­жига­ния в сво­ём мо­тоцик­ле. Ес­ли он по пу­ти до сво­ей квар­ти­ры по­падёт в ава­рию, же­латель­но со смер­тель­ным ис­хо­дом, это бу­дет луч­шей воз­можностью ис­ку­пить свой грех. Он поп­росту окон­ча­тель­но со­шёл с ума.

Ку­лон бол­тался у не­го на шее. Юта­ка су­нул его под джем­пер, и прох­ла­да кам­ня по­дари­ла па­ру мгно­вений спо­кой­ствия. Но пос­те­пен­но ка­мень наг­релся, и Юта­ка на­чал слы­шать, как в его го­лове рож­да­ют­ся мыс­ли, слов­но кто-то на­шёп­ты­вал их.

 _«Ты не су­мас­шедший,_  — тёп­лый ку­лон мяг­ко пуль­си­ровал, соп­ри­каса­ясь с ко­жей. —  _Ты та­кой, ка­кой ты есть. Ди­кий, не­насыт­ный зверь, ко­торый не зас­лу­жива­ет счастья. Ты мо­жешь толь­ко раз­ру­шать. Ты — ха­ос. Ты ру­шишь всё, что по­пада­ет в твои ла­пы. Унич­то­жа­ешь всё свет­лое, что толь­ко ви­дишь. Это твоя сущ­ность…»_

Всё вер­но. Он — ха­ос. Раз­ру­шение. Ему _ни­ког­да не бы­ло_ мес­та в этом ми­ре.


	5. "Кто же ты? Воплощение зла или ангел светел?"

Он при­шёл в се­бя, толь­ко ког­да за спи­ной зак­ры­лась дверь его собс­твен­ной квар­ти­ры. В воз­ду­хе пах­ло зас­то­яв­шей­ся пылью и пле­сенью. Бы­ло нес­терпи­мо хо­лод­но. Сквоз­няк ты­сячей ма­лень­ких змей вил­ся по го­лому по­лу. В этой квар­ти­ре, кро­ме тя­жёлой ти­шины, ник­то не жил.

Юта­ка сел на фу­тон, не уб­ранный с прош­ло­го ра­за, ког­да он но­чевал здесь. Свет вклю­чать не стал — не нуж­дался в нём. Не хо­тел ви­деть свои ру­ки, пол­ча­са на­зад сжи­мав­шие нож.

— Что я нат­во­рил? — про­шеп­тал он, под­тя­нув ко­лени к гру­ди. Сер­дце­би­ение нем­но­го приш­ло в нор­му. Страш­но уже не бы­ло. Па­ника от­сту­пила. Ос­та­лось толь­ко чувс­тво глу­боко­го не­пони­мания.

Не­уже­ли, и прав­да, он спо­собен толь­ко раз­ру­шать и при­чинять лю­дям боль? Не­сураз­ный. Не­лепый. Ка­кая-то ошиб­ка…

— Ошиб­ка? Так и есть, — про­шипе­ла тем­но­та сов­сем ря­дом. Юта­ка вски­нул го­лову.

— Кто здесь?

Его ку­лон на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений вдруг рас­ка­лил­ся до­бела. Из-под джем­пе­ра хлы­нула бе­лёсая дым­ка, ко­торая за­пол­ни­ла всю ком­на­ту, а пос­ле пос­те­пен­но на­чала тем­неть и клу­бить­ся, со­бира­ясь в при­чуд­ли­вые си­лу­эты. В тем­но­те слы­шал­ся мно­гого­лосый, не­раз­борчи­вый шё­пот.

На­конец, ря­дом с Юта­кой вы­рос­ла вы­сокая фи­гура, об­ла­чён­ная в бес­формен­ный сред­не­веко­вый ба­лахон. Ли­цо скры­вал ка­пюшон, но да­же так вид­нелся бе­лый край че­люс­ти.

Оша­рашен­ный Юта­ка за­был, что в та­ких слу­ча­ях по­ложе­но кри­чать от стра­ха. Са­мого стра­ха не бы­ло. Толь­ко удив­ле­ние.

— Так ле­ген­да про ал­хи­мика — прав­да?

Фи­гура ус­мехну­лась.

— Ес­ли ты зна­ешь ле­ген­ду, зна­чит по­нима­ешь, че­го я хо­чу?

Юта­ка по­тёр вис­ки.

— По­думать толь­ко, из всех ко­пий мне дос­тался ори­гинал... Кос­ке ска­зал, что де­вянос­то де­вять муж­чин уже по­гиб­ло. Ки­ришо — со­тый? Ты хо­чешь заб­рать Ки­ришо?

Фи­гура клац­ну­ла кос­тя­ной че­люстью.

— Это был наш до­говор со Смертью. Я со­бираю сот­ню душ, а она — да­ёт мне бес­смер­тие. Ты не пер­вый, кто уби­вал воз­люблен­но­го. Но пер­вый, кто соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся мо­им ча­рам так дол­го.

Это всё на­поми­нало аб­сур­дный сон. Или Юта­ка прос­то окон­ча­тель­но пе­рес­ту­пил грань меж­ду ра­зумом и бе­зуми­ем, а те­перь си­дит один в пус­той квар­ти­ре, раз­го­вари­ва­ет с пло­дом сво­его во­об­ра­жения и пы­та­ет­ся спих­нуть свои прос­тупки на не­кую злую си­лу, зак­лю­чён­ную в яко­бы вол­шебном ку­лоне.

Он рас­хо­хотал­ся.

— Ни­чего глу­пее я не мог при­думать!

Кос­тля­вая ру­ка фи­гуры вце­пилась в джем­пер у не­го на гру­ди. Из-под ка­пюшо­на пах­ну­ло зло­вони­ем.

— Я не от­ступ­люсь, бу­дучи на по­роге бес­смер­тия. Твой воз­люблен­ный всё рав­но ум­рёт от тво­ей ру­ки.

Юта­ка от­пихнул ске­лет от се­бя, по­ража­ясь собс­твен­но­му спо­кой­ствию. Ткань ба­лахо­на от при­кос­но­вения на­чала рас­ползать­ся на ис­тлев­шие от дрях­лости ни­ти.

— Я не вер­нусь до­мой. Я не при­чиню Ки­ришо ещё боль­ше вре­да и бо­ли.

— Ник­то не го­ворит, что те­бе при­дёт­ся ку­да-то воз­вра­щать­ся.

В квар­ти­ре про­кати­лась трель звон­ка. Юта­ка сжал­ся на фу­тоне, об­хва­тив обе­ими ру­ками по­душ­ку. Он не от­кро­ет дверь. Он не мо­жет поз­во­лить, что­бы Ки­рю­ин уви­дел его та­ким жал­ким и по­теряв­шим рас­су­док.

По­ве­яло сквоз­ня­ком. Низ фи­гуры ал­хи­мика ис­ка­зил­ся, дым­ка из­ме­нила очер­та­ния и прев­ра­тилась в но­ги, об­тя­нутые джин­са­ми. Юта­ка по­косил­ся и в этот раз не сдер­жался от вскри­ка, гля­дя на точ­ную ко­пию са­мого се­бя.

— Что ты за­думал?

— За­вер­шить на­чатое.

В две­ри зас­кре­жетал про­вора­чива­емый ключ. Юта­ка вско­чил на но­ги и бро­сил­ся впе­рёд. Нель­зя до­пус­тить, что­бы Ки­рю­ин во­шёл в квар­ти­ру. Нель­зя пос­та­вить его под удар это­му по­ло­ум­но­му при­дур­ку из Сред­не­вековья!

Ру­ки увяз­ли в не­види­мой прег­ра­де, по­хожей на же­ле. Ку­да бы Юта­ка ни по­тянул­ся, он вез­де на­тыкал­ся на эту вяз­кую, лип­кую сте­ну. Ка­залось, она ок­ру­жила его фу­тон, как ме­дицин­ская кол­ба, и он мо­жет хоть с го­ловой ныр­нуть впе­рёд, но не вы­берет­ся из-за прег­ра­ды.

— Вы­пус­ти ме­ня! — ряв­кнул он, гля­дя, как его двой­ник сто­ит в двух ша­гах от не­го, а к не­му ос­то­рож­но приб­ли­жа­ет­ся Ки­рю­ин. — Ки­ришо, не под­хо­ди!

Его не бы­ло слыш­но. Ры­ча от бес­си­лия, Юта­ка на­чал рвать мяг­кую сте­ну, но с та­ким же ус­пе­хом он мог пы­тать­ся про­дол­бить зу­бочис­ткой тон­нель в бе­тон­ной сте­не. Ки­рю­ин смот­рел на двой­ни­ка.

— Ки­ришо… — за­гово­рил двой­ник, ко­пируя рас­те­рян­ную, ти­хую ма­неру Юта­ки. — Прос­ти. Я не знаю, что на ме­ня наш­ло. По­мут­не­ние. Сей­час всё в по­ряд­ке, я кля­нусь те­бе.

Ки­рю­ин смот­рел на не­го, как на ду­шев­но­боль­но­го.

— Кто ты?

— Юта­ка. Ме­ня зо­вут Юта­ка.

«Не верь ему, Ки­ришо!» — по­пытал­ся зак­ри­чать нас­то­ящий Юта­ка, но це­поч­ка ме­даль­она ту­го об­ви­лась вок­руг его шеи, от­ре­зая воз­ду­ху ход.

— Ког­да мы поз­на­коми­лись?

— В треть­ем клас­се стар­шей шко­лы.

«Это не я! Бе­ги, про­шу те­бя!» — ску­лил мыс­ленно Юта­ка, сра­жа­ясь с рас­ка­лив­шей­ся це­поч­кой. Брон­за про­жига­ла ему ко­жу до мя­са.

— «На­ше» мес­то?

— Ито.

Ки­рю­ин шаг­нул впе­рёд, прос­ти­рая ру­ки в приг­ла­ша­ющем жес­те. Двой­ник об­нял его ху­дые, уз­кие пле­чи. Смот­реть на это бы­ло не­выно­симо. За­дыхав­ше­гося Юта­ку ох­ва­тило от­ча­яние: Ки­рю­ин так близ­ко, он мог бы его спас­ти, но вы­нуж­ден ка­тать­ся здесь, по фу­тону, не в сос­то­янии снять с се­бя этот чёр­тов ку­лон!

— Ты ведь не Юта­ка, прав­да? — он ус­лы­шал ров­ный и спо­кой­ный го­лос Ки­рю­ина. — От те­бя пах­нет не так, как пах­нет от не­го.

Двой­ник за­шипел, ког­да Ки­рю­ин с си­лой от­тол­кнул его от се­бя. Вяз­кая сте­на ис­чезла — бо­ров­ший­ся с ку­лоном Юта­ка опер­ся на неё пле­чом и рух­нул на пол. Ком­на­ту вновь на­пол­ни­ло дым­кой — в этот раз ос­ле­питель­но бе­лой, зло­вон­ной и го­рячей. Шё­пот сот­ни го­лосов стал гром­че, и в нём мож­но бы­ло раз­ли­чить сло­ва — соб­ранные ал­хи­миком ду­ши мо­лили о по­мощи.

Кис­ло­рода не хва­тало. Ед­ва дер­жась в соз­на­нии, Юта­ка ви­дел, как Ки­рю­ин то­же пы­та­ет­ся снять це­поч­ку, чувс­тво­вал при­кос­но­вения его рук ти­хое, ус­по­ка­ива­ющее бор­мо­тание.

Си­яние дым­ки ста­ло сов­сем нес­терпи­мым. Она вся соб­ра­лась под по­тол­ком, по­хожая на ог­ромную ме­дузу, и тя­нула свои щу­паль­ца к Ки­рю­ину, но су­дорож­но от­дёрги­вала, буд­то да­же приб­ли­жение к не­му би­ло раз­ря­дом то­ка.

— Я не от­ступ­люсь!

Уже поч­ти за­дох­нувший­ся, Юта­ка кра­ем гла­за уви­дел, как дым­ка об­ру­шилась на не­го, и заж­му­рил­ся, не в си­лах ни при­жать Ки­рю­ина к се­бе, ни от­тол­кнуть его в сто­рону. Ки­рю­ин сам на­валил­ся на не­го и при­тянул его го­лову к сво­ей гру­ди. От бе­лой фут­болки пах­ло зе­лёным ча­ем.

— Я ни­кому те­бя не от­дам, — шеп­нул Ки­рю­ин, а за его спи­ной бес­но­валось си­яющее об­ла­ко, не спо­соб­ное про­бить­ся сквозь не­види­мую сте­ну. Це­поч­ка, сдав­ли­вав­шая шею, ос­лабла. За­мок рас­це­пил­ся сам, и ку­лон с ти­хим сту­ком ска­тил­ся на пол, ис­тле­вая на гла­зах. Ка­мень и кос­тя­ная бу­сина рас­сы­пались в мел­кую пыль, брон­зо­вые ни­ти ис­тонча­лись. Ря­дом воз­никла фи­гура ал­хи­мика в лох­моть­ях.

— Я был близ­ко… я был так близ­ко… — хри­пел он.

По­тирая обож­жённую шею, Юта­ка с през­ре­ни­ем и не­навистью смот­рел на не­го. Ки­рю­ин мол­чал и выг­ля­дел та­ким из­мождён­ным и ус­тавшим, буд­то отыг­рал нес­коль­ко кон­цертов под­ряд.

Вне­зап­но из ми­ра ис­чезли те нем­но­гие зву­ки, ко­торые слы­шались в квар­ти­ре: шум ма­шин, бол­товня со­седей за стен­кой, си­рена «Ско­рой по­мощи», не­сущей­ся на по­мощь лю­дям, лай со­баки, плач ре­бён­ка — всё ис­чезло, буд­то кто-то на­жал на кноп­ку «вык­лю­чить».

Вы­сокая жен­щи­на с длин­ны­ми се­реб­ря­ными во­лоса­ми опус­ти­лась на кор­точки ря­дом со ске­летом. Юта­ка вздрог­нул — он не за­метил, от­ку­да она по­яви­лась. Жен­щи­на пог­ла­дила блес­тя­щий че­реп и нак­ры­ла быв­ше­го ал­хи­мика по­лой сво­его пла­ща из чис­тей­шей тем­но­ты. Ал­хи­мик взвыл.

— Это не­чес­тно! Мне ос­та­лось сов­сем нем­но­го… Ты не мо­жешь ме­ня заб­рать!

Жен­щи­на улыб­ну­лась, а в сле­ду­ющее мгно­вение кос­ну­лась по­целу­ем сгнив­ших зу­бов. Ске­лет пылью осы­пал­ся в под­став­ленный плащ.

Ки­рю­ин смот­рел на неё во все гла­за.

— Смерть? — уро­нил он ед­ва слыш­но. Жен­щи­на про­тяну­ла ру­ку, за­тяну­тую в бе­лую пер­чатку, к шее Юта­ки. Ки­рю­ин зак­рыл его со­бой. — Не при­касай­ся к не­му!

Од­ной неж­ной улыб­ки хва­тило, что­бы он, за­чаро­ван­ный, отс­тра­нил­ся. Юта­ка был не в си­лах соп­ро­тив­лять­ся, по­это­му с рав­но­души­ем, гра­нича­щем с изум­ле­ни­ем, ощу­щал не­весо­мые при­кос­но­вения к ис­ка­лечен­ной шее.

На­пос­ле­док Смерть за­печат­ле­ла на лбах обо­их лёг­кий по­целуй и рас­тво­рилась в тем­но­те.

— За­чем это?.. — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин и по­тёр лоб. — Юта­ка! Эй!

Юта­ка его уже не слы­шал. Ожив­шая ле­ген­да, борь­ба с ку­лоном, яв­ле­ние Смер­ти — все эти пот­ря­сения ли­шили его пос­ледних сил. Он про­валил­ся в сон.


	6. "Вихрь не затих, пламень не погас. Всё что ни пришло остаётся в нас"

 — В гро­бу я ви­дел твои су­вени­ры! Ес­ли хо­чешь ме­ня уг­ро­бить, луч­ше ве­рёв­ку с мы­лом по­дари, и то чес­тнее бу­дет!

— Да че­го ты во­пишь? Ты же в вос­торге был от ку­лона, — не­до­уме­вал Ни­то Кос­ке, ког­да они с Юта­кой в оче­ред­ной раз встре­тились. Вер­нее, Кос­ке сам за­явил­ся к дру­гу в гос­ти, но с по­рога по­чувс­тво­вал, что ему здесь не очень-то ра­ды.

Юта­ка фыр­кнул, оп­ро­киды­вая в се­бя ещё гло­ток пи­ва.

— Этот твой ку­лон мне чуть шею не пе­репи­лил!

— Но не пе­репи­лил же! Ты слиш­ком серь­ёз­но от­но­сишь­ся к мел­ким труд­ностям.

— Я те­бе в сле­ду­ющий раз ус­трою «мел­кие труд­ности», — бур­кнул Юта­ка. — Ки­ришо, при­неси ещё пи­ва, будь дру­гом.

Ког­да Ки­рю­ин пос­та­вил на ко­тацу ещё че­тыре бан­ки, Юта­ка не удер­жался, что­бы не пе­рех­ва­тить на па­ру мгно­вений тон­кие паль­цы. Хму­рое вы­раже­ние, с ко­торым Ки­рю­ин смот­рел на ни­чего не за­мечав­ше­го Кос­ке, раз­гла­дилось от это­го при­кос­но­вения, а гу­бы тро­нула улыб­ка.

— По­дума­ешь, ку­лон с рех­нувшим­ся ал­хи­миком. Глянь, ка­кую хре­нови­ну я два го­да на­зад на­шёл! — Кос­ке пос­ту­чал паль­ца­ми по пряж­ке рем­ня в ви­де го­ловы ль­ва. — Тот де­мон, ко­торый жи­вёт тут, пок­ру­че де­сяти ал­хи­миков бу­дет.

— Мне как-то од­но­го хва­тило.

Юта­ка пом­нил, как дол­го вы­мали­вал у Ки­рю­ина про­щение за то, что нат­во­рил. Да­же зная, что им уп­равля­ла злая си­ла, он не мог прос­тить се­бе, что дваж­ды под­верг опас­ности жизнь са­мого род­но­го че­лове­ка. Ки­рю­ин не от­ве­чал ни сло­ва на его из­ви­нения, и это бы­ло по­нят­но — не каж­дый по­верит в та­кую ис­то­рию, да­же ес­ли ви­дел, как часть её раз­во­рачи­валась на тво­их гла­зах.

На­конец, Ки­рю­ин взял его за ру­ки и при­жал­ся лбом к его лбу.

«Всё в по­ряд­ке. Ты ни в чём не ви­новат», — ска­зал он нег­ромко. Юта­ка си­дел ря­дом, бо­ясь по­шеве­лить­ся и спуг­нуть этот жест бес­ко­неч­но­го до­верия. Его прос­ти­ли. Нес­мотря ни на что, ему да­ли вто­рой (или, уже тре­тий?) шанс. Он не дос­то­ин та­кого хо­роше­го от­но­шения. Но у Ки­рю­ина, как всег­да, бы­ло своё, осо­бое, мне­ние на этот счёт.

Они повс­тре­чались ли­цом к ли­цу с мо­гущес­твен­ной си­лой и по­беди­ли её. Юта­ка хо­тел най­ти в сво­ей квар­ти­ре ос­татки ку­лона, но не об­на­ружил да­же са­мой ма­лень­кой куч­ки пы­ли. О тур­ма­лино­вом ку­лоне на­поми­нали те­перь толь­ко кош­ма­ры, в ко­торых обе­зумев­ший ал­хи­мик вновь и вновь пы­тал­ся убить их обо­их, но в пос­ледний мо­мент его ос­та­нав­ли­вал та­инс­твен­ный си­лу­эт, всег­да ос­та­вав­ший­ся в те­ни. Юта­ка не пом­нил, что­бы в ком­на­те по­яв­лялся кто-то ещё, и Ки­рю­ин, как ни нап­ря­гал па­мять, то­же не мог ни­чего вспом­нить. «Ан­гел-хра­нитель», — шу­тил он, и Юта­ка фыр­кал. Где ж этот ан­гел был рань­ше и по­чему не за­щищал Ки­рю­ина от не­го?

— Так, что у те­бя в этот раз бы­ла за эк­спе­диция, Ни­то-кун? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, си­дев­ший меж­ду ни­ми, не до­веряя Кос­ке. Юта­ка по­радо­вал­ся воз­можнос­ти пе­ревес­ти те­му.

— В Еги­пет! — ожи­вил­ся Кос­ке и дос­тал из рюк­за­ка ки­пу фо­тог­ра­фий. — Про­води­ли рас­копки не­дале­ко от пи­рами­ды Джо­сера. Ду­мали, най­дём там приз­на­ки, что ког­да-то на этом мес­те то­же сто­ял ком­плекс пи­рамид. Наш­ли толь­ко ме­лочи вся­кие, но мне ка­жет­ся, они очень древ­ние! А я ещё на­шёл вот это… по­нятия не имею, что это, но цен­ности оно не пред­став­ля­ет.

Он про­тянул Юта­ке, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на не­доволь­ный взгляд Ки­рю­ина, ос­ко­лок крас­ной мо­неты, сде­лан­ной из кус­ка вит­ражно­го стек­ла с узо­ром. Прис­мотрев­шись, Юта­ка раз­гля­дел очер­та­ния птичь­ей го­ловы.

— Там точ­но нет еги­пет­ских ал­хи­миков или ка­кого-ни­будь Се­та? — он с по­доз­ре­ни­ем по­косил­ся на дру­га. Кос­ке по­качал ла­донью пе­ред но­сом.

— Ру­ча­юсь! Ту­рист, на­вер­ное, об­ро­нил. А ос­ко­лок кра­сивый. Ты ведь лю­бишь та­кую дре­бедень. Где моё «спа­сибо»?!

Ки­рю­ин под бо­ком по­ёжил­ся.

— У те­бя гла­за крас­ным по­лых­ну­ли, ког­да ты её в ру­ки взял, — за­метил он, улу­чив ми­нуту, по­ка Кос­ке от­лу­чил­ся в убор­ную. — Вер­ни ос­ко­лок, а? От гре­ха по­даль­ше.

— Те­бе по­каза­лось. Прос­то свет так от­ра­зил­ся от стек­ла, что от­ра­жён­ный луч по­пал мне в гла­за. Кра­сиво же! — Юта­ка в вос­торге смот­рел ос­ко­лок на свет. На ко­рот­кий миг ему по­каза­лось, что ку­сок мо­неты за­пуль­си­ровал, но пос­пе­шил за­быть это ощу­щение. Хва­тит с не­го и Ки­рю­ина пот­ря­сений.


End file.
